


strawberry lemonade

by asexuelf



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood Magic (Dragon Age), Consensual Possession, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fruit, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Multiplicity/Plurality, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Anders is enjoying Merrill's company. Justice isn't.
Relationships: Anders/Merrill (Dragon Age)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	strawberry lemonade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cryptographic_Delurk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptographic_Delurk/gifts).



> wasn't sure about an M or E rating for this one, so i rounded down. there's no explicit sex, but there's sexual content throughout.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

The sour sting of unseasonable strawberries slides over his tongue, filling the mouth behind puckering lips with saliva and tang. Red juice runs down his chin, sticky, and cool against the warm air of the small Alienage home, but it doesn't remain there for long - the girl leans forwards and licks wetly over his rough stubble.

"You're making a mess of yourself," she teases, that elvhen brogue sweeter than the fruit by far.

Anders runs a finger through a line of drying seed on her bare breast. "You weren't complaining about that earlier. Quite the opposite, in fact."

Merrill bites her lip, accentuating the smudged red lipstain that colors it. A bright and quiet grin has coyly taken her heart-shaped face.

"That was different," she insists. "You were making a mess of _me_."

He ducks his head to smirk, then surges forward to kiss her again. There's something almost magnetic that pulls him forward to lean his weight against her, to take her mouth with his tongue. She doesn't taste of strawberry, despite licking it off him only a moment ago.

No, Merrill tastes like the air after a rainstorm. She tastes… metallic. She tastes like forbidden magic.

Though Justice protests in moral outrage at the very thought - let alone delicious taste - of blood magic, Anders finds himself grinning against that open mouth. Her lips are tacky with the lipstair she reapplied only minutes ago, her chin still decorated by thin white ropes of him, but they're slick again soon enough.

He wants to keep kissing her, to press their chests together and nibble her adorable ears, but he can feel Justice's upset. Justice doesn't want to kiss or to make love - he wants to get as far away from the little elvhen witch and her infernal demon magic as he can.

With a delicate sigh, one tinged with impatience and familiar frustration, Anders pulls away, though his hand lingers against her tight black braids.

"I have to go," he says regretfully. It will be an awful chore to rub her makeup from his mouth. "Clinic staff will be wanting me back soon."

It's not entirely a lie, at least. The girl before him falls back against the bed with a huff. "Pooh. And we'd only just gotten around to snacks…"

At that, Anders can't help but laugh. "You should have more, and some water too while you're at it. I can't have you withering away before I return, can I?" He winks. Justice flares up in outrage - and embarrassment.

"And just what will you do when you return-" Merrill grins cheekily. "-that you'll need me fattened up for?"

" _Eat you_ , of course!" He stuffs his face against her neck, growling playfully. Justice feels terribly silly and undignified - _good,_ thinks Anders - but even the fussy spirit can't stop himself from softening at the sweet laughter that follows.

"I love you," Merrill sighs.

Anders smiles against her brown skin. "And I love you." Regardless of what Justice believes he should do.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading 💖
> 
> comments and kudos are a spirit's best friends!


End file.
